


a good night's rest

by wrenkos



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Fluff, Sailor Moon - Freeform, i just wanted to write some feelgood things and here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenkos/pseuds/wrenkos
Summary: Shirogane falls asleep at three in the morning. Toujou finds herself awake at four.





	a good night's rest

Her eyelids were heavy.

Well, not that it wasn’t to be expected, with how late it was.Tsumugi Shirogane glanced at the clock, processed the time, and shoved it back into the back of her head (because it was the weekend, so who even cared what time bedtime was?) but regardless her eyelids were growing heavy and she wasn’t completely sure if she had just processed what the character on the screen had just said. 

If she was to be completely honest the last couple of seasons of Sailor Moon she had forgotten about. After Neptune and Uranus and Saturn and Jupiter everything after that was kind of a blur - she was a fake fan, apparently, whatever, whatever. She squinted at the screen, wondering if she was missing a plot point before remembering it. In reality she fell asleep 3 minutes ago, woke up two seconds ago, and yes, she did, in fact, miss something. 

_ Something something…something, _ she thinks to herself, brain not working at all,  _ Yeah. Right. Fight evil, be gay, do crime. Er. Fight crime. Or do crime. Whatever Sailor Moon would have wanted. If Sailor Moon asked for it I would gladly lay down my life. _

The part of her brain that wasn’t thinking about Sailor Moon, the other functioning part that was smart about bedtime, that responsible part of her that usually got ignored when it came down to reruns and rewatching was telling her she should probably go to bed. (Like that one scene from Macbeth she read last year, she remembers vaguely, ‘to bed, to bed’, and then she remembers that was said by Lady Macbeth who was sleepwalking already in that scene and yes, it is probably the tiredness for her thoughts to even give her this thought.)

But to close her computer would require to move her arms, and besides raising it to rub her eyes she doesn’t want to move at all. 

She was at her desk doing something before she decided to put it all to hell and go, “yeah, let’s rewatch Sailor Moon because it’s a classic” and pulled up a streaming site on her computer, grabbed some water and snacks from downstairs and proceeded to just watch. 

And here she is. 3 AM. Honestly speaking, considering her track record of how long she could stay up watching other series, 3 AM wasn’t that bad. It was probably only 3 AM because of the fact that she missed an afternoon nap today. Laundry called, because the hour before she had plainly bumped into the kitchen countertop with a glass of apple juice that got on her shirt. 

At her desk wasn’t exactly the best place to fall asleep, but she had fallen asleep in class before and she had taken naps on her floor before because the charger wouldn’t reach her bed and she was certain she could fall asleep standing if she tried. So her desk wasn’t the best, but it certainly wasn’t the worst, but it wasn’t her bed (which going to would require a lot more effort to get to than she wanted, because she was too tired and, while the lights of her room were still on she knew she could just close her eyes and everything would be fine. She was even in her pj’s already. It was fine.)

With some fight about good and evil she vaguely comprehends playing through her earbuds, she debates for two more seconds if she should rest. And then she decides that waking up would be a waking-up her’s problem, and then with that Shirogane shuts her eyes and promptly falls asleep. 

* * *

Toujou wakes in the middle of the night. 

A fact she doesn’t really like, in all honesty, and usually she would sleep like a log or be woken up for something (like that one time Iruma had decided to microwave something at 2 in the am and the beeping of the microwave jolted her awake and she thought there was intruders), it appears this isn’t the case. She stares at her ceiling for a moment, then too, then rolls over to her other side in another futile attempt to go back to sleep. 

Two more attempts and with a grunt she checks the time. 4:12 AM, her phone reads, along with an unread message from Tenko about Yumeno’s upcoming birthday and she sets her phone down. She is too tired to deal with that and she is sure Tenko would recognize the time her potential response would be sent at, after all. 

Next, she reaches for the cup beside her phone, taking a mental note of how dry her throat is, only to realize that it is empty and she must have drank all the water in it before she went to bed. 

Unfortunate. 

She stays there, for a while, in the dark. Her mind wanders to aimless things. Mostly, of strategies she has gathered over the years on how to get asleep, what her plans are for tomorrow, any upcoming school projects she needs to do, if she watered her plants last night. 

She rubs at her eyes, remembering that she did water her plants at 7 PM, after dinner, before deciding that she might as well go get some more water for herself. Warm water, preferably, as warm things made her just a tad more sleepy, after all, and maybe that will help. 

She grabs the cup, her phone for a flashlight, and heads out. 

* * *

...Except from the looks of it, for the hallway section it appears she will not need the flashlight. 

The way the apartment rooms are organized is that the entrance to all their bedrooms are relatively close together, with hers being beside Tsumugi’s. And Tsumugi’s room lights are...on. Door closed, but still on, light slipping through the cracks around it. 

Whatever that girl wants to do at 4:20-something in the morning is not her to judge (somewhat. She does care for her friends and wants them to get enough sleep) but still. It  _ is  _ slightly worrying, she thinks. 

She presses her ear up against the door, and there is no sound. Not the scratch of a pen across paper, not the clacking of keys, not even Tsumugi’s voice if she was talking to a friend. 

She debates for a few seconds, there, before opening the door just a crack, so she can peek in. 

...And there is Tsumugi Shirogane, asleep at her desk. 

She blinks. Looks. Blinks again, looks again. Maybe she is imagining things. But there Tsumugi still is, when she blinks several times over. She opens the door completely this time, careful not to wake her or the others who are in the apartment. 

A split-second panicked thought of ‘what if she’s dead’ flashes through her brain, but after taking a few steps closer she can hear the faint snores. 

It’s...really cute, actually.

She decides that moving her from her desk to her bed might wake her, so instead she settles for pausing the video she’s watching (Sailor Sun? No, no, Sailor Moon, right) and taking the girl’s earbuds out. And then, after that, takes her glasses off, careful not to make too much noise, and folds them, placing them next to her sleeping figure for when she wakes. 

“Mmnn…”

She freezes, thinking she has woken Shirogane up, before Shirogane continues to mumble. It’s barely audible, and she has to strain her ears to hear, listens as if she sleeping girl is about to say something so great and important, and, 

“Moon prism power...make up...nn.” 

Ah. 

Sleep talking. Yes. 

(It should not be as cute as it is, and she finds herself smiling even still. Maybe it’s the lack of sleep. She tells herself that.)

Quickly she gets Shirogane’s blanket from her bed and drapes it over her shoulders. Hopefully she won’t get too cold, she thinks, and then after that she spots the girl’s phone. 

Might as well plug that in, while she’s at it. So she does. 

(She thinks, hey, this is the scene in T.V shows and sappy romcoms that she watches sometimes with Akamatsu where Person A kisses Person B’s forehead--)

She pushes the thought away, very very quickly, turning heel. Being awake at an ungodly hour in the morning must be making her thoughts...odd, and she hovers at the door. 

_ Goodnight, Shirogane-san,  _ she thinks, before turning the lights off and returns to her former task of getting water.

* * *

When Kirumi wakes, there are 63 unread messages in the group chat. The first, she reads, is from Shirogane. 

**cosplaycat** **  
** so uh. a ghost plugged in my phone for me?????

**Author's Note:**

> [angie voice] maybe it was atua or an angel !!


End file.
